queen of the damned
by sakura24
Summary: my names sakura,and im am the queen of egypt i was turned into a vamp by the master but in the end i destroyed him and my lover ryou betrayed me in the end,now i wait for the fate of me and the pharoah yami yugi to help me out and save me but first the va


Queen Of The Damned october 23,1617. my names sakura nicesuus,and im a egyptian queen, a lot of people are loyal to me and im the only queen who works for her people, untill now. for now im a vampire,and its come to my attention that im unkillable. my creator is vlad the impaler,he came to me and bit me in broad daylight amongst the villagers,but it was in the safety of the shadows.no thanks to any of my people,not like any of them could do anything for me though. now i sit inside my throne room,my long red hair flowed down my back in a red river of satin,i am forever.and my thirst for blood has took control of me.i killed my own creator by ripping his head of his body and hanging it in my throne room above my throne . i am my own peoples enemy, the begining of the end ,they call me the first,the queen of the damned, and the mother of all vampires,everyones scared to leave there houses after dark,because of,me! as i said earlier there no way to killl me i think its because of my creator,or maybe because of my royal blood or perhaps both. i heard the doors to my throne room open,i lift my eyes,they no longer held life to them,only the need to feed,on blood.he entered,his long white hair flowing down his back,the people had sent him there to destroy me, he was the demon hunter,but what they didnt know was he had the hunger for darkness his name was ryou bakura,and he was not to be trusted, i liked him i looked into his eyes and they held a questionable gaze,i flashed my fangs  
  
and crossed my legs being sure to show off my bare legs. "So Why are you here for,ryou". he looked up fast,taking a step back,he was curious as to how i knew his name.i smiled, i liked the smell of fear but i really liked the smell of curiousty. "Howd you Know my name". he asked,he had his hand on top of his sword ready  
  
to strike if needed,as if that would save him. "I Know more then you think Ryou,i can see into your soul and read you,and i can see your darkness,and distrust,you dont want to kill me,Do You". i watched his eyes flash with evil then return to normal. i stood up moving in toward him,his eyes following my body,watching my curves. "You know ,you know about my dark side." i looked away toward the back at the sound of movement someone was there,hiding.my eyes lit up, and a growl rolled from my lips. the figure darted to its left,i turned quickly,seeing more then 1 figure enter they were my own guards ,who were loyal to me even after my untimely death and now they dare plot against me. ryou grabbed my left arm pinning it behind me and thrusting me into the wall. i tried moving but he was stronger then any normal human, the guards entered drawing there swords. "Should we chop off her head sir". i couldnt believe my own ears they were taking orders against me,i cut my eyes back toward ryou. "You Bastard, how did you get my own guards". He smiled darkly, licking his lips. "Why Do you think, they all want you dead,those who use to love you now hate you.and they have hired me to kill you,but i want more i want your power my sweet sakura,,and i know how". i spat in his face, trying to break free, but it was useless. he held my arm in place tight,nodding his head, I watched my own guards part and a tall female enter,she had auburn hair that fell around her face framing it and amazing green eyes, she wore a tight black leather dress that stopped 4 inches abover her knees.she smiled and i saw her soul,bitch. "This Your Whore Ryou".  
  
he only smiled,pushing his hands under my skirt. "Of Course not my dear you are all i want,but your power i can use,so even the love of my life must suffer at her hands". "You to Much of A coward to do it yourself Ryou." he just nodded and thats when she raised her hands a langauge that i thought was long lost rolled past her lips,one look into her souls i saw she was a priestess and her name was kikyo. my whole body was locked in place except my head stupid bitch powerful but not very bright, i smirked,cutting my eyes to ryous neck and i saw my chance i moved faster then any normal human for i wasnt,my fangs gleaming in the light,i locked my mouth over his neck,locking my fangs deep into his neck, i felt his body tighten and his struggle,stupid bastard, now hed no the feeling of being trapped, i heard the priestess's voice get louder ,i could hear her fear thick in her voice. she now was witnessing my power for the first time, my eyes lit up,and i used what was left of my power to pull my hands free from her spell grabbing ahold of his head finishing my own job.i removed my fangs and whispered into his ear "You cant kill me Ryou,only trap me,and trust me ill be back, i always come back ,and then you wont have any where to run,and Neither Will You". i screamed the last part at her my eyes cutting in her direction as the spell took effect i could feel myself being turned to dust and trapped inside a surcafucass.  
  
18 April, 2003 K ikyo stood before the Pharoahs throne her head hung low,her auburn hair covered her whole face,her voice came out low at first,surprising even her. "I've forseen the future my Pharoah,and its not good". he lifted his eyes his long blonde strands falling back from his eyes,he was so gorgeous and strong,his eyes were what made him stand out. he spoke, his voice deep. "What did you see Kikyo". "I dont know if i want to say,but you ask so i must say, she will return,and this time life as we know it will begin to decay." he looked curious he leaned forward, searching her face for answers. " Who Is She". "Sakura". she watched his look of horror,surprise and lust cover his face. "The Queen of The Damned, but shes trapped inside the surcafacass,who would release her." "That I dont know". "Will she come for me,Kikyo". kikyo stepped back trying to look into his eyes a mixture of surprise and outrage at yugi, She Couldnt believe he was asking that "My Pharoah,why must you know that." she waited for his answer. he sat back, his eyes were unreadable."Maybe cause im lonely and she is beautiful,ive seen her picture and i can feel her presence sometimes here with me,its the first time a female has touched me. "Pharoah,Yugi,You have hundreds of females who are interested in you." "well just go and prepare the court for the festives tonight." she nodded walking from the room,leaving yugi to his thoughts.  
  
Joey wheeler.friend and brother to the Pharoah,stood inside his room,in front of the mirror."What should i wear for the festives tonight,what would the beautiful kikyo be impressed by." he tought to himself, he held the black suit up to hisself. he took the suit off the hanger, and began to place one leg into his pants when the door swung open and a tall dark haired young man entered,his name was seto kaiba,the right hand man to the pharoah! he held a smirk on his lips. "Well Well, look what we got here, is joey trying to impress kikyo ,,,wont work,she wants me". joey threw his pants down anger crossing his face, he walked up to seto trying to punch him but seto ducked laughing. "are you trying to punch me,with your pants down,,for shame joey,,,what would your brother think." "Go to hell kaiba". joey stared coldly into his eyes. kaiba shaked sarcasticlly "ooh im so scared,,,naa id rather go to heaven,any how." joey started to ignore seto,placing his pants on and zipping them up,he puled the under shirt on when kikyo walked in. joey began to turn bright red. "Whats wrong Joey, you acting like a lil boy,good evening sorceress". kaiba dropped his gaze. kikyo looked up smiling "c'mon, seto im not Pharoah or even queen,get up." he rose ,taking her hand and kissing the back gently "my apologizes kikyo,but you are the pharoahs priestess,so in my opinion, your royality". she smiled walking toward the door ,before she left she glanced behind her at joey and said quietly "Nice upperbody,,see you at the festives tonight". joey began to gloat,siting down on the bed. "Yea thats what im talking about".  
  
The cool air blew his hair around his head like a white storm,he sat up high on the water tower,his name was marik ishtar,,but he was known as the Vampire Marik. he was changed into a vampire back when the queen sakura was alive, he has searched for amileenia trying to find her ,to set her free. he looked out over the city,his eyes flashing his hunger. it was a day ago that he fed ,,and now he sensed a human below they were young,and ,,,,,,,,,,,,a virgin,,how he knew was beyond even him he stood up,letting hiself fall forward ,he dropped toward the earth at a speeding rate he landed infront of her,,her eyes frozen in fear. "Whered.you come from,you should of been killed." he smiled watching her expressions change from horror then pure schock "I promise you that all your pain and surrfering will soon end". he said,sweeping his hand through her hair,he opened his mouth, sinking his fangs in deep inside her neck, he could feel her body tighten and then herself give way. the hot blood flowed dow his throat like a warm river.he dropped her body to his right and wiped across his mouth " join me my dear." he said cutting across his wrist,dropping the blood into her mouth he looked up at the sky and saw the begining of dawn creeping in. "Soon". he said as he walked into the begining of what was to be soon morning and vanished  
  
He walked inside his own, lair underground ,picking up his book, where he kept tabs on the remains of the vampire sakura. he never thought about the surcafacuss where the pharoah was,but something caught his eyes off the top page. "The Pharoahs tomb". he whispered to hisself . he grabbed his jacket off the ground where he had threw it down earlier and took off into the sewers. he was going to egypt,away from this america,to find his queen. soon the world would be as it once was.he moved quicker then light,creeping up on the unsuspecting young man that stood by the shore. he grabbed his head tight,and whisperd "ill let you live if you transport me to egypt". he felt the guy tighten and it made him smile. then the young man tore aroundbreaking mariks hold on him, "What the fuck makes you think ill transport you anywhere,,asshole." the guys voice held courage and humor. he looked into mariks eyes,"What the hell do you think i am the transporter." marik was growing tired of this mortal,he reached forward grabbig his neck opening his mouth,his fangs gleamed in the sun that bounced off the water, the guy nearly fell as he stumbled grabbing at anything he could find to grab ahold onto. "What the fuck are you, man". marik smirked "i am your worst night mare boy,now if you do as i say theni just might let you live.,understand me''. marik questioned him. the young man smiled stepping onto his boat. "what can i do for you, master." marik smiled. "thats better,now go find me something i may rest in on my long journey." "i already have a coffin on board master". he said pointing downstairs at the darkened cabin below. "Then ship me directly to egypt,and unload me only into the night if its morning when we arrive then keep me onboard alright." he watched the young man nod and help marik downstairs into his coffin marik never asked why he already had 1 for. the young man helped marik into his coffin then closing the lid,,this was to be a long trip,but once he had freed the queen of the damned it would all be worth it.  
3 egyptian villagers had found thereselves below the pharoahs temple,the tomb was dark and danky.cobwebs were allover the walls,stacey pushed the webs off of her arms and the walls "this place looks spooky guys,why are we down here for again." steve smiled and shoved stacey playfully why else but to see if the legends are true". he said giving her a smile that meant that hed give her something later that was dark and danky. she shoved him back and started for the entrance when they heard a noise,something like footsteps. "ok guys,were the only ones here but i hear footsteps," stacey said her voice held some fear to it,she backed up into the wall ,her body began to shake with fear. they could hear a female voice singing ,it was beautiful and smell a enchanting toxicating smell. "let me out steven,and i can make all your desires come true." the voice carried over the wind and through the halls. "What the hell was that voice,whod it belong to,and how does she know your name." stacey shoves steve back her eyes held a questionable tone to it. "i dont know your my only girl stacey you know that." she pulled away from him "doesnt seem like it, if that bitch whoever she is, knows your name then you must have been ,,,,,,,,,sleeping around behind me." they were startled by a chilling laugh,it was both haunting and hypnotic " dont worry stacey ill let you have him back,,when im done with him ,,now come and let me out". stacey threw her shovels down and ran toward the entrance. the stone rock rolled into place before she could get there. "What the hell is going on here,howd that boulder get there so quick". they heard a rustling noise,and then a loud bang. they spun around,finding 2 huge bat like beasts.there wings were massive. " O MY GOD." stacey screamed as she stumbled backwards,heer foot got caught on a rock causing her to fall and crack her head on the jagged rocks. steve ttried to wake her his face frozen in feaar and his eyes remained locked'on the bats he tried to pull stacey to her fet but he couldnt budge her,the bats moved in quick grabbing stacey pulling her up 1 of them used there claws to rip open her stomach and the other fed on her blood ,they drug her down eating her whole,once they finished they turned toward steve and grabbed his arms he tried to break free but it was useless.they drug him in throwing him before the surcafaccuss  
  
steve laid flat of his back,his head felt like a ton of bricks.the light from the small room began to seep its way eyes,and blind him momentarilly he sat up right holding his head when he seen it,the surcfacass he couldnt look away,it was like he was being hypnotized. he heard that voice from before repeating inside his head and alertig him back to what had just happened to him recently he stood slowly, stepping far back from the coffin,"no way am i going to get close to that thing anymore,the legends must be true then,,,you do exist". steve said his voice full with fear and worry he was to drawn to me to my legend to leave,when he heard a movement behind him it was the ryou the demon hunter the one that betrayed me,he entered with a smug smile on his face "My Boy,no one really can escape her,no one can even resist her but i assure you shes not getting out of there,i saw to that." steve backed up he didnt know who this guy was, or what he meant by he saw to it "Huh,you werent alive then,,if you were that means your a a vampire". steve whispered his throat tightening with fear,ryou smirked stepping in closer to him his breath was hott and sweet "Well you coud say that,i am she made me that way before she left this world,but im also half demon". steve looked hard into his eyes "that would mean that you are the demon hunter who was responsible for her dismisse,,,your half,de- de- demon. that cant be". steve started backing up when he hit the wall hard. "No i am my boy its all true and now im a vampire im even stronger then ever ". one minute steve was staring horrified into ryous eyes and the next ryou was behind him,,steve never even saw him move. ryou opened his mouth sinking his fangs deep into the boys neck i lay inside my prison and  
  
watch ryou kill my only way to freedom the anger i carried for him grew but by god so did my desire for him as well.i even had a lust for the pharoah,but who wouldnt,,those eyes and hair but back to what i was stating, ryou threw him to the side,his voice was dark and deep very sexy touched me in places i never thought would,he growled and looked in my direction. "I know your alive and laying in your prison wishing for a safe return to this world but your going to just have to wait till im dead cause i wont allow it to be." i began to move around inside my prison of wood.my anger was growing he thought he had the b better of me,,he was wrong. i opened my eyes ,he was near i could feel him ,the one man or i should say vampire that would be hero . his power called out to me even in here i lay still .listening untill i heard ryou leave the loud cranking of the doors closed behind me. i smelt the vampire he was powerful as i was,and he had the power of imortallity like me,he couldnt be killed. i smiled soon id be freed,and then could reclaim my throne,but no i wasnt planing on killing the pharoah,i was planning on becoming his lover. id laid in there and watched many pharoahs come and go,and none interested me like this one. he was powerful and handsome,i had found myself falling in love with him, watching his every move ,his every breath,he was the only pharoah id ever known to be able to really punish his enemys if needed it all had to do with the puzzle he wore around his neck, come to think of it,i believe it was his own power stored inside the puzzle.i may be a vampire unkillable but i still have my heart in some ways and i dont want to harm him. i want my rightful place back and my revenge on ryou and i feel that all evil worse then me,yes i said me, i am evil dont. forget. is trying to take over the world,use the power of the pharoah and the monsters used in our shadow games to come to life and reign havoc on the world.not if i have anything to say about it.  
  
Yami motto, the Pharoah of egypt and called by his closest of friends yugi, stood inside the temple,his guards or what youd call his druids stood below him there black hoods placed upon there heads.they stood quiet waiting for the command from the pharoah,this was what they called the shadow games,the villagers battle each other outside the temple and if they can win 20 star chips then they may enter into the temple and challenge the pharoah for money, power, or both .teana' ,close friend of the pharoahs stood to his left  
[pic] 


End file.
